Unter Druck
by secret2013
Summary: Post Unbearable. Was passierte zwischen Sara und Grissom ? Und was hat Sofia damit zu tun ?


Ich habe die Geschichte aus dem letzten Jahr überarbeitet und beendet. Auch als Danke schön an meine Leser, der Story "Ohne ein Wort", die wohl große Verwirrung ausgelöst hat. Ich verspreche eine baldige Aufklärung.

* * *

**  
Endfassung: 19.Juni 2008**

Paar: GSR

Disclaimer: Die Charakter, Orte und Situationen rund um CSI gehören Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker. Ich verdiene mit den Geschichten kein Geld. Außerdem will ich kein Copyright verletzen.

**Spoilers: Unbearable**

Epilog

Sara wollte es nicht sehen. Sie wollte nicht sehen wie Grissom und Sofia miteinander lachten und flirteten. Merkwürdigerweise empfand sie keine Eifersucht, nur Trauer. Und allein und verlassen.

Nach den letzten Wochen mit Grissom hatte sie gedacht, dass sie den Kreislauf durchbrochen hatte. Sie hatte den Mut gefunden sich zu öffnen und gedacht, dass sie irgendwie belohnt werden würde. Was für eine Ironie. Sie hatte noch nie eine Belohung bekommen, warum diesmal?

Gut, es gab keine Belohnung. Aber sie hatte es sicher nicht verdient, dass Grissom sie so behandelte.

Dieser Mistkerl. Das er nun vor ihren Augen mit Sofia flirtete, war eine Provokation die sie so nicht hinnehmen wollte.

Das musste ein Ende haben. Sie war kein Spielball. Wenn er Sofia wollte, dann sollte er sie haben. Aber dann sollte er auch wissen, dass sie sofort die Konsequenzen ziehen.

Genau, sie schaute noch einmal zu den beiden herüber. Diese Frau – was fand er nur an ihr.

­Am liebsten hätte Grissom Sofia von seinem Schreibtisch gestoßen. Sie ging ihm langsam so auf die Nerven, dass er alle Selbstkontrolle brauchte. Nur weil er etwas Verständnis für ihre Situation gezeigt hatte, dachte sie er wäre als Mann an ihr interessiert.

Ok, er musste zugeben, dass es seine Schuld war. Nach dem „Zwischenfall" mit Sara hatte er einen Plan ausgearbeitet und zu dem gehörte Sofia.

Sara war ihm zu nahe gekommen. Aber noch konnte er zurück zum Status Quo, oder ?

Deshalb er einen Plan entwickelt, der Sara von ihm fernhalten würde. Nicht bedacht hatte er wie sehr er damit Sara treffen würde, wie traurig sie ihn ansah, wenn er mit Sofia durch die Gänge des Labors lief oder wie sehr Sofia die Situation ausnutzen würde. Und nun hatte er sie auch noch zum Dinner eingeladen.

Vielleicht sollte er sich endlich einmal darüber klar werden was er eigentlich wollte.

**1**

Natürlich hatte Sara von dem Dinner gehört und beschlossen sich einzumischen. Diesen Abend sollte er nie vergessen. Sie drehte sich vor dem Spiegel. Das Kleid war nicht neu, passte aber sehr gut zu dem Anlass und vor allem hatte Grissom sie noch nie darin gesehen.

Grissom und Sofia betraten pünktlich das Restaurant und fragten nach dem reservierten Tisch.

„Dr. Grissom. Ihr Tisch steht bereit. Und ihre Frau ist auch schon da. Darf ich Sie begleiten?"

„Deine Frau?", fragte Sofia überrascht. Grissom selbst bekam kein Wort heraus.

Der Kellner wurde rot.

„Eine gut aussehende Frau. Sie sagte, dass sie Sie überraschen wollte."

„Tja Grissom, das ist wirklich eine Überraschung. Dann wollen wir uns deine Frau ansehen."

Sofia übernahm die Initiative und zog dem überraschten Grissom hinter sich her.

Sara sah die kleine Gruppe schon von weitem. Sie musste sich das Lächeln verkneifen. Grissom sah so verwirrt aus.

Soweit funktionierte ihr Plan gut. Was nun kam, lag nicht mehr in ihren Händen.

Als sie an dem Tisch ankamen, flüsterte Grissom „Sara". Der Kellner war erleichtert.

„Sie kennen sich. Gott sei dank, ich hatte schon einen Skandal befürchtet. Um Ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen kommt ein Kollege."Bevor ihm jemand widersprechen konnte, war er weg.

Sofia fand als erste die Sprache wieder.

„Sara, was soll das?"

„Hallo Sofia. Guten Abend Griss. Ich wollte unbedingt mit Grissom sprechen und man trifft ihn leider nicht mehr allein an."

Sofia lächelte triumphierend.

„Sara, du hättest", versuchte sich Grissom einzuschalten.

„Ich hätte was? Du gehst mir aus dem Weg seitdem…"

Mit dieser Andeutung hatte sie Sofia Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen.

„Gil, hast du mir etwas zu sagen?", fragte diese.

Grissom sah Sara bittend an.

„Ich denke, dass Sofia die Wahrheit erfahren sollte. Über uns."

„Hören Sie doch auf. Sie sind doch nur eifersüchtig, dass Grissom sich für mich interessiert."

Sara sagte nicht. Sie sah ihn nur an und nach einer Weile hielt er dem Blick nicht mehr stand.

„Gil." Sofia sah ihn fragend an.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich etwas mit Sara?"

„Tut mir leid, Sofia. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."

Sofia schob ihren Stuhl nach hinten und stand auf.

„Was du nicht sagst genügt mir schon."

Dann drehte sie sich um und stürmte an dem verdutzten Kellner vorbei.

Am Tisch breitete sich Schweigen aus.

Sara griff zum Glas und sah Grissom an.

„Willst du mir erklären was du damit bezweckst, Sara?

„Damit bezwecke ich, dass du dich an das Versprechen erinnerst, dass du mir unbedingt geben wolltest. Du hast es sicher nicht vergessen, oder?"

Flashback

_Nach dem Streit mit Catherine und Ecklie war Grissom zu Sara zurückgegangen. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass ihr Job sicher war und im Überschwang hatte sie ihn umarmt und geküsst. Nach ein paar Sekunden der Überraschung hatte Grissom den Kuss voller Leidenschaft erwidert. Und dann hatte eins zum anderen geführt und schließlich fanden sie sich in Saras Bett wieder. Es war als wenn Grissom all seine Vorbehalte vergessen hatte. Seine Leidenschaft und seine Liebe waren überwältigend und Sara schlief glücklich in seinen Armen ein. Grissom dagegen blieb wach und erinnerte sich daran wie sich ihr Körper angefühlt hatte, wie ihre Stimme klang, wenn sie ihn Zärtlichkeiten zu flüsterte und wie sie sich zufrieden an ihn kuschelte. Am nächsten Morgen waren sie zusammen aufwacht und im Bett gefrühstückt._

„_Warum liebst du mich? hatte Grissom schließlich gefragt. Er konnte es noch immer nicht begreifen._

„_Griss, ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Es ist einfach so. Ich konnte es mir nicht aussuchen. In all den Jahren habe ich deine Fehler gesehen und dein Verhalten mir gegenüber. Du hast mir genügend Gründe gegeben, dich nicht mehr zu lieben. Meine Gefühle haben sich verändert, aber die Liebe ist immer geblieben."_

„_Heißt dass, du mir gehörst?"_

„_Das ist ein typisch männlicher Gedanke. Ich gehöre niemanden, aber ich gehöre zu dir. Genügt das?"_

„_Nein.", erwiderte Grissom ernst. Er stand auf und räumte das Frühstücksgeschirr weg. _

_Sara schaute ihn überrascht hinterher._

„_Was meinst du damit?"_

_Inzwischen war Grissom wieder im Schlafzimmer angekommen. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und lehnte sich zu Sara hinüber. _

„_Ich will mehr." _

_Vorsichtig öffnete er Saras Bademantel und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihre Haut. Sie schloss die Augen und stöhnte überrascht auf als er ihre Brust berührte. _

„_Ich kann dir mehr geben, Grissom."_

„_Beweis es."_

_Sara fiel zurück ins Bett und zog Grissom mit sich. Dieser Mann machte sie wirklich verrückt._

Ende des Flashbacks

„Natürlich habe ich es nicht vergessen."

„Warum gehst du dann mit Sofia aus? Und flirtest so offen mit ihr ?"

Das fragte sich Grissom auch.

Warum war er so wie er war? Warum machte er solche dummen Dinge?

„Du hast gesagt, dass du mich trotz all meiner Fehler liebst."

„Was ? Willst du testen wie groß meine Geduld ist? Das hat nichts mit meiner Liebe zu tun. Hier geht es um uns. Vor einer Woche hat sich alles für uns geändert und du tust so als wenn nichts geschehen ist. Ist es das was du willst, es ungeschehen zu machen?"

Grissom sagte nicht und da wusste Sara, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Du willst es vergessen? Wieso? Ich verstehe dich nicht. Wir haben etwas ganz Besonderes, Seltenes. Und du wirfst es einfach weg. Das ist so dumm. Ich weiß, dass dich viele für ein Genie halten, aber in Wirklichkeit bist du manchmal so dumm."

Sie stand auf, schaute Grissom ein letztes Mal an und verlies dann das Restaurant.

**2**

Als Sara zu Hause ankam fragte sie sich, ob sie mit diesem Ausgang gerechnet hatte? Eher nicht. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sich Grissom anders verhalten würde. Nach der unbeschreiblich schönen Nacht. Aber vielleicht war es für ihn gar nicht so toll gewesen.

Oh mein Gott. Sie hatte sich etwas vorgemacht. Es ging ihm nur um den Sex, die Leidenschaft hatte ihn überwältigt.

Er hatte nichts von Liebe gesagt. Nicht ein Wort. Das hatte sie sich alles nur eingeredet und gewünscht.

Wie schrecklich. Sie hatte alles missverstanden.

Sara legte sich aufs Sofa und hielt die Hände vor die Augen. Was sollte sie jetzt machen?

Wie sollte sie Grissom nur gegenüber treten?

Sara ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich ein Bier. Konnte sie so sein wie Grissom und so tun als wenn nichts passiert war? Oder sollte sie versuchen ihn umzustimmen ?

Bevor sie sich nicht darüber im Klaren war was sie machen sollte, konnte sie Grissom nicht gegenübertreten.

Als das Telefon klingelte, schrak sie auf.

„Sidle."

„Sara, hier ist Sofia. Und bevor Sie etwas sagen, es ist ein dienstlicher Anruf. Der Rest des Teams ist leider nicht verfügbar und jemand muss nach Henderson."

„Ich brauche eine Stunde um dort zu sein."

„Kein Problem. Ich sage der Polizei dort Bescheid. Man wird Sie dort erwarten."

Nachdem Sara aufgelegt hatte, packte sie ein paar Sachen. Bei ihrem Glück würde sie vielleicht eine Doppelschicht machen.

Auf dem Weg nach Henderson dachte Sara nur an die Situation mit Grissom.

Sie liebte ihn, aber er liebte sie nicht. Sie könnte ihn überzeugen, dass sie es „auch nur" so gesagt hatte.

Blöde Idee, Sara. Das würde er dir nie glauben.

Die ganze Situation war plötzlich so verfahren und nur weil sie ihn so „dankbar" gewesen war.

**3**

Grissom arbeitete und versuchte dabei nicht an Sara zu denken. Aber es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Er versuchte die Situation rational zu erfassen und eine Lösung zu finden. Aber es fiel ihm Partout nichts ein. Sie hatten, wie sagte man so schön, ein Stück Himmel gespürt. Er würde es nie vergessen und wie er Sara kannte, sie ebenfalls nicht.

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass er Sara seit dem Abend im Restaurant nicht mehr gesehen hatte. War sie etwa immer in Henderson. Warum eigentlich ? Vielleicht wusste Catherine mehr.

„Catherine, wer hat Sara eigentlich nach Henderson geschickt?"

„Ich glaube Sofia. Warum fragst du?"

„Henderson ist doch nicht aus der Welt und Sara sollte mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen längst hier sein. Ich werde Sofia anrufen und sie fragen. Danke."

Catherine kam nicht mehr zu Wort. Komisch. Seit dem Vorfall mit Sara war er noch merkwürdiger. Aber auf jeden Fall schien er sich um sie zu kümmern. Wenigstens etwas.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Catherine, beendete Grissom die Arbeit an der Szene und fuhr zurück ins Labor. Er musste Sofia fragen was eigentlich Sache war. Wie kam sie dazu Sara zu einem Tatort zu schicken.

* * *

Er fand sie bei Greg. Grissom beschloss, dass dieser ruhig hören konnte was er zu sagen hätte. Niemand sollte auf die Idee kommen seine Autorität in Frage zu stellen.

„Sofia, warum hast du Sara nach Henderson geschickt?"

„Wir hatten alle zu tun und ich wollte dir Arbeit abnehmen."

„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten. Du hast keine Befugnis meine Mitarbeiter an Tatorte zu schicken. Verstanden?"

Sofia nickte.

„Gut, ich hoffe es war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher. Hast du seitdem von Sara gehört?"

„Grissom, ich dachte wirklich, dass ich in deinem Sinne gehandelt habe. Und nein, ich habe nicht von ihr gehört. Vielleicht ist sie noch dort."

Grissom beschloss nicht auf ihre Spitze einzugehen. Er wusste genau was sie damit meinte. Aber das konnte er nun wirklich nicht brauchen. Der Druck, der auf ihn lastete war schon groß genug.

„Ich werde in Henderson anrufen."

Nachdem Grissom den Raum verlassen hatte, zog sich Greg an seinen Arbeitstisch zurück. Er würde sich am besten nicht einmischen.

**4**

Das Polizeirevier von Henderson informierte ihn darüber, dass sich Sara vor einer Weile auf den Weg nach Las Vegas gemacht hatte. Grissom atmete etwas auf. Sie war auf dem Weg zurück. Nun konnte er wieder etwas ruhiger arbeiten.

Sara betrat kurz vor dem Ende der Schicht das CSI-Labor. In Henderson waren alle sehr nett gewesen und den Fall hatte sie auch gelöst. Ihre Laune war wesentlich besser als vor 2 Tagen.

So lief sie beschwingt durch die Gänge und begrüßte jeden als wenn sie ein Jahr lang weg gewesen war.

Durch die Glasscheiben sah sie Sofia. Sie lächelte sie an. Diese Person war es nicht wert sich zu ärgern.

Hoffentlich hielt ihre Laune auch der Begegnung mit Grissom stand. Mit der Akte unter dem Arm stand sie sekundenlang vor der Tür bevor sie klopfte.

Als dann Grissoms „Herein" ertönte, holte sie tief Luft und öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo, ich wollte mich zurückmelden. Der Fall ist gelöst."

„Tatsächlich. So schnell ?"

„Ja, so schnell. Ich bin gut, du kannst stolz auf deine Leute sein."

„Ich bin stolz auf dich."

„Danke."

Sie sahen sich sekundenlang an. Da war sie wieder die magische Verbindung zwischen ihnen.

Warum konnte es nicht immer so sein?

Nach einer Weile wurden sie sich der Umgebung bewusst.

Sara räusperte sich.

„Dann werde ich mal wieder an die Arbeit gehen."

**5**

Grissom war kurz davor seine Nerven zu verlieren. Und es lag nicht an dienstlichen Problemen, oder nur indirekt.

Seit ihrer Rückkehr aus Henderson versprühte Sara eine gute Laune mit der sie alle ansteckte. Die Stimmung im Lab war einfach phantastisch und alle lösten ihre Fälle schneller und effektiver als sonst.

Grissom hätte also zufrieden sein können und müssen. Stattdessen wurde er immer unruhiger. Inzwischen traute sich niemand mehr ihn anzusprechen. Nur wenn Sara in der Nähe war, dann war er freundlich und ruhiger.

Fast alle wunderten sich darüber. Normalerweise war sie es doch, die ihn aufregte.

Und im Prinzip hatten sie auch Recht.

Sie machte ihn verrückt und er wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange so weitergehen konnte.

Ihr Lächeln, sie lächelte inzwischen einfach jeden an, dachte Grissom. Und dabei wollte er dass sie nur ihn anlächelte.

Als sie nun auch noch laut mit Nick alberte, da reichte es ihm.

„Sara, in mein Büro."

Nick sah sie an.  
"Nun hat es dich auch erwischt. Mein Beileid."

Sara zuckte mit den Schultern. Das würde sie auch noch überstehen. Hatte sie die letzten Tage nicht wunderbar gemeistert?

Jeder glaubte, dass sie gute Laune hatte. Auch Grissom. Inzwischen hatte er bestimmt gemerkt, dass sie ihm nicht mehr hinterher lief.

„Mach die Tür hinter dir zu, Sara."

Wortlos schloss sie die Tür und setzte sich.

„Was bezweckst du mit deinem Verhalten?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte sie unschuldig.

„Warum hast du so gute Laune? Seit du in Henderson warst, bist du nur gut gelaunt. Was ist dort passiert?"

„Nichts ist dort passiert. Und warum darf ich nicht guter Laune sein?"

„Das ist nicht der Punkt. Aber nach unserem Streit habe ich erwartet, dass du …"

„Was ? Das ich dich verfolge? Unter Druck setze? Das habe ich nicht nötig. Ich kann genauso schnell vergessen wie du. War's das?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stand sie auf und verlies das Büro. Aber diesmal blieb Grissom nicht verblüfft sitzen. Nein, er folgt ihr zur Tür und rief

„Sara, ich war noch nicht fertig."

Und zwar so laut, dass alle Mitarbeiter auf den Gang schauten und als Sara an Catherine vorbei lief, lächelte sie zuckersüß.

„Hey Cath, keine Sorge. Ich war ganz professionell."

**6**

Nach dem Zwischenfall mit Grissom hatte Sara ihre Schicht beendet und war dann nach Hause gefahren. Sie verspürte keine Genugtuung, nur Müdigkeit.

Sara zog sich einfach nur aus und legte sich ins Bett. Sie versuchte an nichts zu denken und schlief dann auch bald darauf ein.

Auch Grissom versuchte zu schlafen, aber er war einfach zu unruhig. Nach einer Stunde stand er auf und fuhr zu Saras Apartment. Er musste die Situation mit ihr klären. Denn so konnte es nicht weitergehen.

Dann stand er vor ihrer Tür und klopfte laut. Nichts. Sie musste zu Hause sein. Wollte sie ihn nicht sehen?

„Sara, ich bin's. Bitte. Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden."

Kein Geräusch. Sollte sie wirklich so fest schlafen?

„Sara."

Eine Tür öffnete sich. Leider nicht Saras.

„Hey, entweder ist sie nicht da oder sie will nicht mit Ihnen reden. Kommen Sie doch später wieder."

Grissom nickte. Er wollte kein Aufsehen erregen. Langsam ging er zurück zum Auto, setzte sich hinein und überlegte was er jetzt machen sollte. Nach Hause wollte er nicht.

* * *

Sara schlief zufrieden wie ein Baby als es draußen an der Tür klopfte. Sie konnte sich denken wer es war und hatte absolut keine Lust die Diskussion fortsetzen.

Ab sofort würde sie die Spielregeln festlegen und nur noch machen was sie für richtig hielt.

Grissom war schließlich doch wieder nach Hause gefahren. Er konnte nicht ewig vor Saras Wohnung stehen und im Labor würde ihn Catherine aushorchen.

**7**

Vier Wochen später

Sara gespielte gute Laune hielt noch immer an, obwohl es ihr immer schwerer viel. Zwar war Sofia endlich weg und Grissom war wieder netter und offener zu allen Kollegen, auch zu ihr. Aber Sara konnte nicht vergessen wie er sie behandelt hatte.

Deshalb war sie dann doch überrascht, dass Grissom sie zum Essen einladen wollte.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee? Was bezweckst du damit?"

Sara war misstrauisch.

„Ich möchte mit dir reden."

„Privat ? In einem Restaurant ? Da kann uns jeder sehen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Trotz aller Vorbehalte sagte sie zu und war gespannt was der Abend bringen würde.

* * *

So kam es, dass sie hier saßen und das gute Essen genossen. Sara beschloss das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.

Sie liebte Grissom, das wollte und konnte sie nicht leugnen. Und wenn sie ihn wieder einen Abend für sich allein hatte, dann sollte er auch sehen was er verpasste.

So einfach wie für Sara war die Sache für Grissom nicht. Er wusste noch immer nicht was er mit seinen Gefühlen machen sollte. Aber irgendwann musste er sich ihnen stellen und warum nicht gleich damit anfangen. Er suchte eine zweite Chance und wollte alles richtig machen.

Er räusperte sich.

„Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich habe einfach alles falsch gemacht. Du hast mir vertraut und ich habe dich enttäuscht. Es tut mir so leid. Denkst du wir können noch mal von vorn anfangen?"

Sara schaute Grissom mit großen Augen an.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich habe mich ausgenutzt und weggeworfen gefühlt. Wie soll ich das vergessen? Und dann die Sache mit Sofia. Es ist eine Menge zusammengekommen."

Sara konnte sich nicht bremsen. Da saß er vor ihr und tat so als wenn das die einfachste Sache der Welt war.

Sie wollte nicht verbittert wirken, aber sie konnte Grissom die Wahrheit bzw. ihre Sicht der Dinge nicht ersparen.

Die Trauer und die Enttäuschung in Saras Augen, machten Grissom betroffen. Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Ich kann es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich dich im Stich gelassen habe. Du bedeutest mir so viel."

Sara unterbrach ihn aufgebracht.

„Und warum hast du mich dann verlassen? Warum traust du deinen Gefühlen sowenig?"

„Was willst du? Vergebung? Also gut, ich vergebe dir. Ich verzeihe dir, aber wage es nicht noch einmal mich zu enttäuschen."

Sie stand auf und sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich denke, dass du nun genug Stoff zum Nachdenken hast."

Damit lies sie den überraschten Grissom allein zurück.

* * *

Auf dem Weg nach Hause ärgerte sie Sara über ihren Ausbruch.

Gut gemacht Sara, dachte sie als sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu warf und das Radio anmachte.

Sie brauchte Musik, am besten laute.

Aber natürlich lief in solchen Momenten absolut nichts Passendes.

Plötzlich stoppte sie die Suche. „Free Falling" von Stevie Nicks. Das passte doch gut.

* * *

Grissom brauchte einige Momente um sich zu sammeln. Also er hatte Sara eingeladen und sie war gekommen. Aber der Ort schien ihm kein Glück zu bringen. Das nächste Mal würde er ein Restaurant meiden.

Gut, aber er hatte mit ihr reden können. Ein Pluspunkt.

Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie ihm vergab. Noch ein Pluspunkt.

Aber dann war sie wütend geworden und davon gestürmt. Eindeutig ein Minuspunkt. Allerdings zeigte es Grissom, dass ihre Gleichgültigkeit nur gespielt war.

In den letzten Wochen hatte er wirklich den Eindruck gewonnen, dass er ihr als Mann nichts mehr bedeutete. Sie war freundlich, aber distanziert. Heute Abend aber war die Fassade gebröckelt.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie aus persönlichen Gründen in der Öffentlichkeit so reagiert hatte. Es blieb die Frage, wie er das Ganze einordnen sollte und was er machen konnte.

**8**

Sara hatte den Song zu Ende gehört und beschlossen, dass sie sich doch nicht so sehen wollte. Mag sein, dass ihr Herz gebrochen war. Aber das war doch kein Grund aufzugeben, oder?

Schließlich hatte sie einen Job, den sie liebte und gute Freunde und Kollegen. Vielleicht war es ihr Bestimmung so zu leben.

Vor sich hin summend begann sie sich ein Bad einzulassen. Sie suchte ihren Lieblingsduft aus, zündete ein paar Kerzen an und lies sich ins Wasser gleiten.

Sie saß keine 5 Minuten in der Badewanne, da hörte sie ein Klopfen an der Tür. Eigentlich hatte sie aus Grissom keine Besucher. Aber der würde nun wirklich nicht so schnell bei ihr auftauchen, wenn überhaupt.

So wie sie ihn einschätzte, brauchte er eine Weile um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten. Es klopfte noch einmal.

Sara griff sich ihren Bademantel und stieg aus der Badewanne. Ihre Haare hatte sie nach oben gesteckt und ihr Gesicht war von der Wärme des Wassers rot. Sie trocknete sich nur ein wenig ab und ging zur Tür.

„Sara. Kann ich dich sprechen?"

Sie blieb stehen. Es war tatsächlich Grissom.

„Ich komme."

Rasch lief sie zur Tür und öffnete.

„Ich wollte …"

Was immer er sagen wollte blieb ihm in Hals stecken als er Sara sah.

„Ich dachte – ich wollte ...Störe ich dich?"

„Ich habe gerade ein Bad genommen. Komm rein."

Er ging an ihr vorbei und setzte sich.

Sara beobachtete ihn. Er fühlte sich anscheinend wie zu Hause.

„Warum bist du hier?"

Er sah sie an.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Was du mir im Restaurant gesagt hast stimmt. Aber du hast auch unrecht."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja. Ich wusste schon immer was du mir bedeutest. Aber ich konnte es nicht zugeben und ich habe jeden Ausweg genommen, der sich aufgetan hat."

„Sag nicht, dass es auch meine Schuld ist."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Du bist immer du gewesen. Ehrlich mit deinen Gefühlen. Aber in den letzten Wochen, da warst du anders. Ich habe das nicht verstanden."

Was sollte sie dazu sagen? Grissom, der sich sonst in jeden hineinversetzen konnte und der Menschen las wie ein Buch, verstand sie nicht.

„Nein. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst", unterbrach er ihren Gedankengang.

„Ich habe es verstanden, aber ich …"

Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie wusste was er damit sagen wollte. So ging es ihr auch oft.

„Bevor wir uns wieder verrennen, sag doch einfach warum du hier bist."

**9**

Er hatte es ihr nicht gesagt, sondern gezeigt. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, im Moment schien ihr das auch besser. Taten sagten manchmal mehr als Worte.

Nach den ersten Küssen war sie plötzlich aufgesprungen und ins Bad gelaufen. Er folgte ihr langsam und sah wie sie die Kerzen ausblies. Fasziniert sah er sich um. Sara hatte wohl eine romantische Ader, wie sonst sollte er sich diesen Aufwand erklären.

„Du hast nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich vorbei komme", fragte er sie.

„ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Aber ich wäre dir nicht mehr nachgelaufen."

„Ich weiß."

Sara drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Erst in diesem Moment wurde Grissom klar, wie ernst die Situation gewesen war. Er hätte sie fast verloren. Nicht weil sie ihn nicht mehr liebte, nein weil sie es nicht länger ertragen konnte in diesem Gefühlschaos zu versinken.

„Honey, komm her. Bitte."

Sie ging zu ihm und er umarmte sie.

„Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt. Glaub mir. Keine Spielchen, kein Verstecken, keine Lügen."

Seine Worte klangen so ehrlich und Sara wollte nichts anderes als ihm glauben. Aber sie hatte das schon einmal gehört.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Ja."

Sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er es so meinte. Sonst hätte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie sofort ihre Sachen packen würde und auf nimmer wieder sehen verschwinden würde. Aber vielleicht wusste er es auch so.

„Komm."

Sie zog ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. Dabei spürte sie sein Zögern und fragte sich einmal mehr, ob sie diesen Mann je ganz verstehen würde.

Sie wusste, dass er sie wollte und umgekehrt und trotzdem hatte er die Sorge etwas falsch zu machen.

„Komm", wiederholte sie ihre Aufforderung und diesmal folgte er ihr ins Schlafzimmer. Da standen sie nun und sahen sich an.

Als Sara ihre Haare lösen wollte, hielt er ihre Hand fest.

„Darf ich?"

„Natürlich."

Vorsichtig zog er die Haarspangen heraus und fuhr ihr dann durch die Haare. Durch das Bad waren sie lockig geworden und er fragte sich, ob sie wusste wie schön sie damit aussah. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und begann sie zu küssen. So stolperten sie zum Bett. Dort angekommen hielt Grissom noch einmal inne.

„Es wird nicht so sein wie beim letzten Mal."

„Besser vielleicht?"

„Das meine ich nicht."

Er erwartete keine Antwort, denn er wusste genau dass sie beide etwas anderes im Sinn hatten.

„Ich werde an Morgen hier sein und den nächsten Tag und die nächste Woche. Solange du es willst."

„Gut zu wissen. Dann war mein Einkauf nicht umsonst."

„Welcher Einkauf?", fragte er in seiner typischen Art.

„Nicht dieser", lachte sie auf.

„Ich meine für das Frühstück. Ich habe nämlich für zwei Personen eingekauft. Sara Sidle – die ewige Optimistin."

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, dass ich diese Seite an dir liebe?"

„Nur diese Seite?"

Er tat so als wenn er sich Sara genau ansehen musste.

„Nein, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann liebe ich alle Seiten an Dir."

Sie sah ihn an.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gil."

….

Ende


End file.
